The Hunger Games: The Phoenix Rises
by Onataria
Summary: Three years after the events of the 74th Hunger Games, where Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark dared to rebel against the iron fist of the Capitol, history repeats itself in unexpected ways... Kurt/Sam, Peeta/Katniss. Glee/THG crossover


**The Hunger Games:**

**The Phoenix Rises**

Prologue

Everyone knew it was coming. It's the usual occurrence that follows the Victory Tour, parading the winner of The Hunger Games. The citizens of the Capitol were genuinely excited as usual, eagerly awaiting the footage of the recent tour. It was public knowledge that no one would be on the streets when the time for the screening came. Even the people of the outlining Districts would be inside, huddled up inside whatever buildings or shelter they could find. It was never made official but it was treated as if the viewings of the Capitol's official programming with mandatory for all.

At exactly 8:00pm on the dot, the crowd that were lucky enough to be present roared with applause and cheered as the exuberant and ever popular Caesar Flickerman rose from his comfy interviewer chair warmly welcoming the entire nation of Panem to his show. Dressed in his usual attire, the only difference being the slight tinting of his hair and make up a gentle yellow. Sitting back down, he settled him himself before continuing.

"Welcome," He began, " Welcome my friends! Welcome to another marvelous day where we commemerate the event that is The Hunger Games! We have had quite a year! So shall we take a trip down that old lane we call memory?" The crowd let out a roar of approval. Caesar smiled in response as the screen behind him began the recap of the recent 76th Hunger Games. It showed the emotional Reapings, the spectacular Opening Parade, the glamour Interviews and the Games themselves where 24 members of the surrounding Districts were chosen as tribute to serve as a reminder of The Dark Days. After seeing the moment when the female tribute from District 2 smashed in the face of the male tribute from District 6 and was named the Victor, the Victory Tour soon followed, arriving in the other Districts as a reminder of the fame and fortune that awaits the survivor.

As the screen then returned to it's original cascading imagery once again, the interviewer broadly smiled as the crowd sounded applause at the sight of the year's end of show. "What a show!" Caesar exclaimed to the delight of the crowd. " Yet again, our fellow people of Panem show that anything can happen if you are truly determined... Or cheekbones like her!" The crowd laughed loudly at Caesar's comment raucously.

Caesar allowed the crowd their moment of fun before put on a straight face. "Now now, folks," He continued on, " Let us be serious for a moment. The past few Games have been indeed just as adventurous, perhaps even better than this one. We can never forget the 74th Hunger Games, where our star-crossed lovers, Katniss & Peeta gave into their feelings for each other and fought against all odds to protect their love." The audience openly wept as they remembered the pair, as they went from hidden loves, to lovers, to the married couple they are today. People are still talking about their wedding to this day. " And let us not lose the memory of our 3rd Quarter Quell, where our original tributes of the past Hunger Games were once again called to represent their homes, where our very own Capitol appealed to our beloved President to save the pregnant Katniss from the terrible Arena, and where due to public demand it was a battle of only 12 tributes, and the Victor amongst the former winners was District 4's Finnick Odair. None will ever forget how he defended his former mentor Magdelena Selanic from the brutual force of Johanna Mason." What remained of the crowd's ability to hold their emotions back fell apart as they felt the pain of the 75th Hunger Games still as fresh as if it was just yesturday.

Caesar motioned for the crowd to settle down with just a gesture of his hands in a downward motion. "Now my friends, as we eagerly await the future start of our 77th Hunger Games, might I just say I believe this will be the best Hunger Games yet!" The crowd roared even louder at the announcement that their Games may get more extravagant than they already were. Caesar smiled at his crowd. He could feel deep down that he was right and that something was coming. And it spelt one thing and one thing only... Change.

**A/N: HELLO FANFICTION/TUMBLR/GLEE FORUM! I'M BACK! After my countless years of silence from the world of fanfiction, I'm back with this unique story. Be aware, Im writing this in my spare time combined with work and the stress of getting ready to go to Austrailia for six months. But I'll update as fast as I can. Reviews make it go faster :)**


End file.
